


Intentional or Not

by frozenCinders



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, the image in question is a trevor brown piece of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: When Shalnark took on the predictable task of getting on the good side of a cougar, he fully expected this to raise problems with Feitan.He didn't know the half of it.





	Intentional or Not

"Important question: is the target into men or women? Because we could also use Shizuku for this," Machi suggests, no doubt because she could sense Shalnark's initial reaction to his task.

"Hey, don't you have faith in me? Besides, I have experience doing this. Don't make our new number 8 seduce someone for her first mission!"

"Yeah, that's not a good look, is it?" Machi admits. "If you're sure, it's not like I have a problem with it."

Shalnark's mission, as assigned by Chrollo, is to gain the trust of a wealthy woman in her late forties who has a reputation of going after young, boyish men. She recently became single, opening up a perfect opportunity to rob her blind. It's actually not that grand of a heist-- they're just stealing a yacht. The easiest way to do that, of course, would be to be invited onto it, and to be the only person there besides the target herself. True to his Nen type, Shalnark finds it more fun to manipulate people into giving him what he wants rather than simply taking it by force.

"I was hoping you would still be up for it," Chrollo says, apparently sharing the same concerns. "You can start whenever you're ready, but preferably soon."

"She's not one to stay single," Machi clarifies.

"Please, as if her status even actually matters," Shalnark says, and Machi shrugs at his point. "I'll get on it tomorrow, though. Just have to find something to wear!"

Since they don't _technically_ live together, although Feitan just coming in whenever he feels like it is the same as him having a key, Shalnark could conceivably carry out this mission without Feitan ever catching onto the details. There's no point in deceiving a fellow Spider, though, and no point in admitting they're in a relationship if they're not going to be open with each other, so Shalnark figures he'll just put up with whatever sort of reaction Feitan has.

The whole way home, Shalnark thinks of the possibilities. Feitan is probably the possessive type, isn't he? Worst case scenario, he might tie Shalnark to a chair until he agrees to drop the mission. What's the best case scenario, then..? Shalnark smiles at the mental image of Feitan glaring at him from a distance as he seduces some old lady by acting like a kid. Another bad case is that Feitan tries to interrupt, but he's never compromised a mission before...

When Shalnark gets home, he notices the door is already unlocked. He's greeted by the music and sound effects of one of his own games as soon as he walks in. Feitan really doesn't act like it, so Shalnark thinks it's cute that he likes games.

"Tomorrow's heist requires me to cheat a little bit, hope that's okay," Shalnark just sort of throws that out there to get it over with.

"Okay."

Shalnark waits for a second reaction, assuming Feitan simply didn't register what he said. All he hears is the game.

"Well, it's not like I'm into this sort of thing, so really it's unreciprocated anyway."

Nothing.

"Hello?" Shalnark calls, leaning over the couch so he's face to face with Feitan, blocking his view. "Are you that absorbed in the game?"

"I heard you. Have fun."

He's not jealous at all? That's the real best case scenario, so why is Shalnark disappointed? He slowly pulls back, standing up straight again.

"Fine. At least help me pick something out."

""Fine" what? I can hear you pouting."

"I'm not pouting! Come play dress-up with me!" Shalnark skillfully covers, sounding as cheerful as ever.

As expected, Feitan drops the game to follow Shalnark. He doesn't indulge this particular preference of his often, so even if it's for someone else, of course Feitan would jump at the chance. He might be disappointed when Shalnark refuses to go with anything embarrassing, though.

"We don't have stockings, go get some," is the first thing he says, kicking the closet door shut. Shalnark catches it before it closes.

"Hey, what are you trying to do here? I'm seducing an old lady, not a dom."

"Could be both."

Shalnark sure hopes not.

"Okay, well, I'm not wearing anything that might come off as weird. Just help me pick from my suits!"

"You tricked me," Feitan points out, clearly unenthused now.

Ah, he did resort to tricking Feitan for attention, didn't he?

"Oh, whatever, I'll make it up to you, okay? How about I bring home those stockings afterwards?" he offers. In response, Feitan pulls out his phone and scrolls much too quickly to an image that he turns the device to show Shalnark.

"Uh--"

"Like this," he says. He sounds very nonchalant, considering... well, considering. Shalnark doesn't care to look at the image for very long. So, blue and white striped stockings, long white gloves, and... a green dress. If he can get away with a robe or something instead, he will absolutely spring for that option. Hopefully the live caterpillars are not considered part of the outfit, either.

"Okay...just the stockings, or..?" he chances, hoping Feitan will let him off easy. Not that that would be very in character of him to do.

"The whole thing."

"Right. Yeah, of course." He just won't bother asking about the bugs in case, god forbid, Feitan decides that they _are_ to be included.

Did Feitan intend for this to happen? Just act like he doesn't care so Shalnark can offer himself up for revenge like this? If Feitan were just being petty and demanding these things, Shalnark could brush him off with ease, but he offered this himself, so he can't back down now. Feitan won't forget, either. Well, shit.

Remembering why he's there, Feitan points out one of the suits in the closet before walking away, disinterested. Shalnark sighs and sets it aside for tomorrow. So this is why jealousy is so feared, huh?


End file.
